


Dance with You

by Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Lesbian Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, M/M, Minor Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Minor Character Death, Minor David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Not Beta Read, Not a Crossover, The Prom AU, There's a tiny mention, but it's not a main plot point, is this considered good writing?, more angst than fluff it seems, set in indiana, that's there too, this is a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian/pseuds/Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian
Summary: Katherine Plumber had always been sort-of a risk taker.Growing up with her father, she wasn’t expected to do much for herself. Everything was already provided for her, but there were some expectations of her. Like dressing up in fancier clothes when her fathers rich friends were around, take piano lessons throughout her adolescence, try to be the perfect straight girl in her father's eyes- and everyone else's. Edgewater, Indiana, the town Katherine called home since her mother's death in Katherine's infancy, was the cookie-cutter "perfect family" town that everyone dreams of. However, they were a very conservative town - so it wasn't too surprising when Katherine figured out that a majority of the town was homophobic. The only problem: she liked girls.---A Newsbians "The Prom AU"*ON HIATUS*
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Kudos: 3





	Dance with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgewater, Indiana sucks. But some good things have come out of sucky situations before, what's different now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter I do want to cover a few things: 
> 
> 1\. This is a rewrite if you were one of the people who saw a similar story from me, I wanted to switch up some things :)
> 
> 2\. Trigger Warnings apply for homophobia (and some death mentions) for sure, but other things might come up throughout the story. I will add warnings before each chapter and you're allowed to skip if you want 
> 
> 3\. There's no actual update schedule, I usually upload when finished with something. I have school and I babysit so things can (and probably will) come up 
> 
> 3.5. I do have a Tumblr - technically a side blog I just made but still (@/coolbugfactsdotcom) - that I'll answer any questions if I figure out how Tumblr works because I still can't figure it out 
> 
> \----  
> Anyway, with that out of way, enjoy :)

Katherine Plummer-Pulitzer had always been sort-of a risk-taker.

Growing up with her father, she wasn’t expected to do much for herself. Everything was already provided for her, but there were some expectations of her. Like dressing up in fancier clothes when her fathers rich friends were around, taking piano lessons throughout her adolescence, try to be the perfect _straight_ girl in her father's eyes - and everyone else's. Edgewater, Indiana, the town Katherine called home since her mother's death in Katherine's infancy, was the cookie-cutter "perfect family" town that everyone dreams of. However, they were a very conservative town - so it wasn't too surprising when Katherine figured out that a majority of the town was homophobic. The only problem: she liked girls. 

Katherine had discovered her sexuality after her relationship with Jack Kelly - an amiable Santa Fe obsessed artist who attended the same high school as her, and was not approved by her father at all- ended Sophomore year. In March of that year, the Jacobs' moved from New York. They looked like every other family in Edgewater, so Katherine wasn't exactly excited to meet them when the local church had their annual summer cookout. That is, until she met Sarah. 

Sarah had approached her while she was in the middle of rereading _All the Bright Places_ , a plate in hand with one of the not-so-good hamburgers that the church was serving. Sarah commented that she was trying to get away from her brother's by making it look like she actually knew someone and the two made idle conversation. As they got to know each other, Katherine found herself crushing a little bit on Sarah as she complained about how annoying moving was, which wasn't surprising, she'd crushed on girls before. But the weird thing was, her crush didn't burn out after a month like others usually did. Instead, her feelings for Sarah grew with every conversation, every glance, every inside joke. She found herself thinking about Sarah every minute of the day and wished Sarah reciprocated her feelings. And, surprisingly, Sarah had. Two closeted lesbians in a very conservative town. _Awesome_. 

The two started secretly dating in the fall of Junior year. Stealing glances in the hallways, sneaking around each other's houses, going on dates they swore were "just studying", they made the best out of it. It's not like Katherine didn't try to come out. She did. Her father had denied it, saying that she was "just confused" and Sarah was just a close friend. He avoided any conversation about it really. It wasn't a problem for Katherine, except for the occasional wish that her father would just accept who she was, she loved her dad, and her dad loved her. Things were manageable. Then, senior prom rolled around. 

Katherine knew it the minute she saw big blocky letters covered in glitter that tickets were going on sale soon. She wasn't particularly a fan of dances, with all of them really being awkward teenagers dancing to pop songs and eating m&m's in the cafeteria, but Senior Prom _was_ conflicting. It was supposed to be the most important night of a teenager's life, and being public with Sarah is something she wanted more than anything. But she knew these people. She knew what they'd think. A girl with another _girl_? The PTA would have a field day. The only thing prompting her was Sarah. Coincidentally, it was one of the things holding her back. 

Life's too short for debating it seems. Because next thing she knows, she's standing in line in the cafeteria, surrounded by kids at the first lunch, waiting to buy a ticket. 

And how this decision turned out to be simultaneously the worst and best decision she's made in her life.

* * *

Sarah Jacobs liked staying in the status quo.

She found it easier, from a young age, to fit in with the other kids at school. Sheltering her differences, she believed, helped her from getting hurt. This especially became important when her father got a new job that resulted in the family moving to Edgewater, Indiana. She knew no-one, so she had to hide a few aspects of her to fit in. For example, the fact she was a lesbian, something she only dared to share to her brother Davey, who she trusts more than anyone in the world. 

Edgewater, she found out, was not particularly fond of the LGBTQ+ community. She wasn't sure her parents shared the same values, she wasn't even sure they _knew_ she was gay. Being Jewish in a prominently Christian town was hard enough, but having your kid be what seems like the only gay kid in town was certainly not going to help. So Sarah ignored the derogatory comments she overheard once in a while and pretended to be someone she's not - which isn't good, she knows that, but once she's eighteen, she can leave this town and love whoever she wants wherever she wants. Just 2 years. 

She did really good until the academic year ended and the church put on this weird cookout they apparently have every summer. She had spent half the time talking to her younger brothers until she realized she doesn't have anything in common with nine year olds (she loves Les to death but sometimes he won't stop talking) and left him with Davey, because maybe a newly 15 year old and a 9 year old have more in common. She wandered around looking for someone who looked close to her age so they'd at least have something in common. 

She settled on a girl sitting on the grass reading _All the Bright Places_ (which happened to be one of Sarah's favorites). She made idle conversation with the girl, who's name she learned was Katherine, and the two ended the night with each other's phone number. Over the next few months, Sarah began developing a crush on Katherine, despite her want to _not_ develop a crush on a pretty girl. The more she tired to deny her feelings, it seemed, the stronger her feelings got. Eventually she gave in, and the two dated in secret. She loved Katherine, she did, but as much as she wants to be public for Katherine, she didn't want to deal with the consequences. 

What she really didn't expect is for Katherine to get the whole prom cancelled. Not that it's entirely her fault - she just wanted to take Sarah to prom. But this is the _last_ thing Sarah wanted to happen senior year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always welcome and I'll try to get the next part out as soon as possible. Happy Thanksgiving 🥳
> 
> \- Audrey


End file.
